A Test of Time
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: After spending six months in 1977, Hermione Granger is back to 1997. A lot have changed for the once school girl with only worries of the war ahead but now she must confront the lover she had in 1977.


**A Test of Time**

******A Time Travel Story - HG/SS**

**Chapter One: Home**

* * *

**Monday 9th April 1997**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, grimacing at the pain spreading over her head. She winced in pain and sighed. She blinked a few times and focused on a messy haired young man.

'James.' She whispered softly as she watched the young man pull a face of conclusion.

'Hermione.' He said as he stood up and walked towards her. 'It's me Harry.' He replied.

'Harry?' She asked in confusion. Was she home? Was she back in her time? I'm home?' She questioned.

'Yes.' He replied as he reached her hand and stroked it.

'When?' she asked as she tried to push herself up but found herself to weak.

'Three days ago.' Harry replied as she manoeuvred the bed to an upright position while continuing the story of Hermione's return. 'You just appeared in the potions classroom; you looked at Snape and fainted and hit your head.'

'Snape?' She replied as she bit her lip.

'Yeah he brought you here. He had picked you up and rushed off before either Ron or I could make a sound.' He replied as he sat down on the edge of her bed. 'It was good he reacted so fast as you really hurt your head; you fractured your skull.'

Hermione carefully reached to touch her head. She tenderly felt her sore head and looked at Harry as he watched.

'Why did you call me James?' He asked as he looked at Hermione.

'Do you know where I went Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'No, Dumbledore said you'd explain everything.' He replied nervous of what she might reply with.

'I went back to 1977.' Hermione replied slowly watching as Harry's face reacted. 'I met your dad.'

'My Dad? You did? And my mum? Did you meet her?' He replied quickly excited that he may get a glimpse of what his parents were like at school.

'I met them both Harry. I was actually quite friendly with your mum.' She replied.

'How long were you there?' Harry asked.

'Six months. How long was I gone here?' She asked.

'Six weeks.' Harry replied. 'So you went back to 1977 and you made friends with my parents, Sirius and Remus!'

'Well...not really Harry.' She replied. 'Things were different when I went back. I wasn't a Gryffindor.'

'They put you in Ravenclaw?' Harry asked with an arched eyebrow a sign of confusion.

'No Harry. I was put in Slytherin' she said as she paused watching as Harry reacted to the news. 'Professor Dumbledore he thought it best if I was placed there instead of Gryffindor. I don't know why I just was.'

'So you weren't friends with my parents?' He asked quietly.

'Not really.' She replied. 'Your mother was my charms partner though, she was lovely Harry. So nice to me.' She said with a soft smile.

'And my Dad?' He asked hoping she would say the same.

'I'm sure he was lovely Harry, he just wasn't too friendly with me and the friends I had. I suppose it was because they were Slytherin.' She replied.

'Who were your friends?' Harry asked hoping she didn't mutter the names he thought she might.

'Would you believe my best friend was Narcissa Black, well I suppose she's Malfoy now?' Hermione replied. '

'And Snape?' Harry asked.

'Severus was more than a friend.' She said as she felt the tears build up in her eyes.

'Was he your...' Harry paused not wanting to say the word and before Hermione could answer Madam Promfrey bustled in.

'Oh Ms Granger your awake! Mr Potter you should have come found me!' She scalded. 'Now off you go Mr Potter, I need to examine Ms Granger.'

'He can stay.' Hermione replied.

'No it's alright Mione. I need to go find Ron and let him know you're okay. I'll come back later.' He replied.

'Oh okay.' She said quietly.

As Harry left the cubical, Madam Promfrey pulled the curtain around the to give them more privacy.

'How are you feeling my dear?' She asked as she ran her wand over Hermione.

'I feel okay. My head hurts though. Harry said I fractured my skull?' She asked.

'You did but that's all fixed now. I will give you a pain potion for your head.' She replied. 'Do you feel nauseous at all?'

'No.' She replied. 'Can I leave now? I'd like to go back to the Gryffindor common room, I've missed my friends.'

'Not just yet Hermione dear.' She replied. 'Do you remember everything that happened when you went back to 1977?'

'Of course I do.' She replied as tears fell down her face.

'It's okay dear.' She said as she rubbed Hermione's arm trying to calm her down. 'Hermione in 1977, were you sexually active?'

Hermione looked down and blushed a vivid red. 'Yes.' She replied very quietly.

'You're pregnant my dear. Did you know?' She asked as she watched Hermione's eyes widen with surprise. 'I take that as a no.'

'Could I have carried a pregnancy through time?' Hermione asked worried.

'It would appear so.' She replied. 'When you were first brought here I checked you over, you're around 6 weeks pregnant and the baby seems perfectly fine.'

'Six weeks.' Hermione repeated. How could she be six weeks pregnant? How could she be pregnant at all? She was sure every time they had had sex they had used the contraception charm. Had they?

'You have options dear.' Madam Promfrey said.

'I have no options.' Hermione repeated. 'I'm keeping my baby.' She said emphasising the my.

'Are you going to tell him dear?' Madam Promfrey said knowing who the father was.

'He wants nothing to do with me; why would he want something to do with this baby he doesn't want.' Hermione said as she pushed the covers off her legs. 'Can I have my clothes, I'd like to leave.'

'I got some of your things sent down here. I'll bring in some clothes for you.' She replied helping Hermione out of bed. 'I will let you go back to your dorms on one condition dear. You must come back and see me in a week and then we shall re-evaluate whether you can go back to classes.'

'Classes? I have completed my seventh year' Hermione replied.

'In 1977 dear; you will need to speak with Professor Dumbledore.' She replied as she left the room to get Hermione's clothes.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Welcome to the first chapter of my new story which I hope will get my writers mojo back! Please leave a review on your views and feelings.** **Many Thanks Greeneyes**


End file.
